Total Drama Torture!
by Zeyah.Tigress
Summary: Anna and the gang are back for another season! But relationships are tested and the newbies make the competition a bit harder. With a new host and chef leading the competition the show changes.....a lot!


A tall skinny girl with long black hair walked on-screen. "Welcome to Total….Drama…Torture! I'm your host, Christina. Our twenty-three teens will be arriving shortly." She announced, her loud voice was strikingly familiar. A moment later, a huge boat arrived; carrying a girl with jet black hair resembling Christina's. She was wearing a tight black dress and white boots. She stepped as gracefully as possible off the boat and strutted over to Chrissy. Her numerous suitcases were flung off the boat."Heyyy!" She screeched. "Hey Raven." The host greeted. "Hi Christina, and hello viewing world, I've come to get my money….even though I'm already rich." Raven said with a smile and a small wave. Taking a single look around, she was clearly unimpressed. "Uh, excuse me? Where are the pool, the spa, the beach, and the huge resort? This looks like the crappy summer camp from last season." Raven ranted. "Oh don't worry." Christina said with her father's signature wink. "You will probably see the resort eventually. But in the meantime, enjoy the beach!" Raven rolled her eyes and pouted.

The camera showed a smaller boat. A boy with long black hair and a spiked dog collar got off the boat. "What are the haps Chris?" He asked almost emotionlessly. "Welcome Zain, and… it's Christina!" Chrissy told him. Zain looked around. "Sweet," He said. He walked over to Raven and dropped his suitcase at the end of the dock. Zain stared at her like she was some kind of strange creature. Rave studied him in disgust and almost hostility and glanced quickly away. Less than a minute later another boat arrived. On it was a thin girl, her face almost glowing with excitement. Her auburn hair framed her face and her side bangs nearly covered her right eye. "Hey guys!" She said excitedly as she jumped off the boat, carrying about five bags and a black guitar case. "Welcome to TDT Vicky." Christina greeted. "She's almost too happy…." She muttered under her breath as Victoria brought her things to the end of the dock. Suddenly there was an earsplitting scream and something flew through the air. As the camera zoomed in it showed a girl with long blond hair tied back in a braid, swinging on a rope toward Zain. Luckily, the boy stepped out of her way in time and she landed with a splash into the cold lake. Her bags were thrown from somewhere off-screen and one of them hit the host in the head. She fell over. "Hola amigos!" The girl with blond hair practically screamed as she climbed onto the dock. "What's up? Why is this show called Total Drama Torture? Who are you guys? Where's Chrissy? Can I have a cookie? I wish I brought my pet alligator! I can't believe I'm here! I like ice-cream!" She said in a rush. A dude with black hair came into view as he walked onto the dock. "Who is this crazy blonde? Will my daughter be okay? Find out all that and more when we come back!" The new dude said. "Hello? Chrissy?" He added, thinking the camera was off.

Zain's P.O.V ~

"Sup guys?" The weird dude said. "Chris?!" Victoria and Raven said in unison. I just stood there, blankly staring at him. Who the heck was he? "Yup, sup Rave…Vicky?" Chris said, giving them each high-fives. Raven seemed like a jerk, but she was like really pretty. "Chrissy, wake up." Chris said, poking his daughter . "5….4…3…2…action." One of the camera men said. The cameras were rolling again. "Well, apparently Chrissy's not going to wake up for a while so, what the heck? I'll be the host for now." Chris announced. "Like choke me with a spoon! This is sooo cool!" the girl with blond hair screeched. "Welcome Tiff." The new host greeted. "Hola, and it's Telescope btw." Tiff said. "You remind me of someone I know," Chris said between laughs. The rumble of a helicopter almost made me deaf as a guy with neat black hair got out of it. "Father, I think this is the wrong place." He said above the roar of the helicopter. A hand pushed him and he landed on the dock, his briefcase-looking bag thrown after him. The helicopter sped away; leaving the new dude trapped on what he had thought was a cool resort. "If this is really Total Drama…whatever it is….then you don't have to wait for my arrival any longer. I am present." The boy with brown hair said with a conceded smile. "Welcome dude. Oh, and don't worry Sam, we weren't waiting that long." Chris said sarcastically. "Ugh! All you poor people are so rude!" Sam shrieked in distaste. He snapped his fingers and looked around like he expected someone to come and pick up his suitcases. "Uh…hello?" He asked. The other campers stared at him blankly. "Here, I'll help you with those." Victoria said with a sweet smile. She shouldn't help him; if she does then he'll just think he can get away with treating her like his personal slave. Its honestly just going to make her gets voted off sooner. Vicky picked up his three suitcases and set them down near the other campers' bags. Sam looked content with himself. "What a loser." I muttered under my breath.

A girl with long blond hair came on the next boat. "Oh my gosh! Hi guys! What's up?" She squeaked with a British accent. "Hey, I thought that Chrissy was the host….and I'm pretty sure you're a guy." The new girl looked at Chris in pure confusion as she leapt off the boat. "Welcome to T.D.T Taylor," Chris said, rolling his eyes. "Christina's kind of unconscious at the moment, so I'm taking over until she wakes up." Taylor nodded, but it was clear she was still hopelessly lost. I almost laughed at her, but I tried not to. "So are you the host?" Taylor asked me. I nodded. "Yep, you caught me. I'm Chrissy in disguise." I said, not really caring that I was just adding to her confusion. "Cool costume!" The blonde complimented. "Listen Lindsay, you are-"I was cut off by Taylor squealing: "OMG! Lindsay's here!? Where?" I shook my head, this girl was seriously dumb.

"Yo." A boy with long brown hair said as he stepped lazily off a boat. "Hey Josh." Chris greeted. Boats were coming more quickly now, another boat came only a few seconds later. On it were two campers, a boy with shaggy black hair and a girl with long black hair (with purple streaks). They each had a pocket knife and seemed to be carving something into the boat. "Sup." The boy said, everyone gasped as they saw him. "Please welcome, back from last season, Xander and Brianna!" Chris announced. Taylor and Vicky squealed and jumped up and down. I honestly didn't see what was so amazing about those two, yea they were on T.V., big whoop. Now we were on T.V. too. Anna opened her mouth, but before she could say anything another boat came. A girl with short, layered, light brown hair arrived. "Hey everyone, I'm Kim." She said excitedly. "Welcome to the island Kim, Chris said. Kim dropped her stuff off and stood next to Zain. "Hey." Zain said. "Uh…hi," Kim mumbled. She kept glancing at him until another boat came. I never actually understood love at first sight. It seemed kind of dumb. A girl with freckles, glasses and long brunette hair practically tripped off the boat. "Hi!" She muttered shyly. She seemed really weird and kind of stubborn. "Hey Ginger." Chris said.

The next boat brought a guy with spiky blond hair. "What's up? Better be ready to go home cause I'm here to win this thing!" He cheered. "Please welcome, Nick." Chris announced. Nick brought his red suitcase to the end of the dock and stood near Kim. "What a bunch of losers, they don't even talk." He muttered. "Oh yea?!" Kim screamed, kicking his leg. Nick screamed. On the next boat came a girl with short brown hair. She jumped off and dusted her skirt. "Hello Chris. I thought Chrissy was host." She said with a confused smile. "Hey, Sasha. She is but I'm just helping out for now." Chris told her. "Hey guys, I'm Sasha." The girl introduced herself to everyone and shook their hands. "What's up bro?" Sasha asked Zain and gave him a high five. "Weren't you in like, seventh grade with me?" she asked. Zain shook his head. "I don't think so." He told her. "I have no clue who you are." Sasha shrugged. "I guess it was just some other random Goth dude who knew me when I was Goth…." She mumbled. "Nightshade?" Zain said quickly. "Is that you?! I knew your real name wasn't Nightshade." He chuckled. Zain hugged Sasha tightly. "So you didn't die?"

"I just went to a different school." Sasha giggled.

On the next boat was a girl with long blond hair that went down to her hips. "Hey Ruth," Chris greeted. "Hi Chris," Ruth said as she jumped off the boat. She brought her pink flowery luggage with her as she stood at the very end of the dock near Vicky. Another girl arrived only seconds later. Her hair was long and reddish orange. "Please welcome Sarah, our super girly girl." Chris announced. "Hi!" The girl said excitedly. Her voice was very high pitched and hurt everyone's ears. "Hello," Chris said, holding his hand to his ear. She brought her purple and pink flowery bags to the end of the dock and stood near Raven. Raven sneered and backed away. "Weirdo." The rich girl muttered with a quiet laugh.

The next boat brought a girl with long sandy brown hair. "Please welcome, Ruth. Our sports chick," Chris announced. Ruth jumped off the boat and waved. She put her luggage near everyone else's and stood near Sarah. "Ewww….you're ugly." Sasha commented. "Wow, and you aren't?" Ruth asked. Sasha scowled. "This is going to be a long twelve weeks." Vicky sighed, shaking her head.

Next a dude with blond hair and green eyes arrived. "Helloo ladies," He said with a wink. He jumped off the boat and stood near Anna. "Taken," She growled. "Hey Kyle," Chris greeted, rolling his eyes. "Yo." Kyle said.

A boat carrying four familiar campers came next. Everyone gasped. "Please welcome, back from last season , Trent, Owen, Izzy, and Gwen!" Chris shouted. They got off the boat. "Hey guys," Trent said with a smile. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped. "Anna!" He said a bit too loudly. "Trent?" Anna screamed, tears forming in her eyes. "You didn't tell me you'd be here!" They said in unison. "I thought you'd know!" Anna said. "I thought you would know!" Trent told her. Anna cried and her makeup smeared down her face. Trent dropped his stuff and ran over to his girlfriend. He hugged her tightly and spun her around. He kissed her forehead and set her down. "I missed you." Trent whispered. Gwen looked mad, but then Xander walked over to her. "Hey Gwen," He said shyly. "Xander," She screeched. She hugged him tightly. Xander helped Gwen bring her stuff to the side of the dock and Brianna (who was still crying) helped Trent carry his guitar. "I brought my guitar too." She told him. He smiled. Izzy and Owen held hands and walked to the end of the dock. "Hey Iz," Brianna said. "It's E-SQUIRE!" Izzy screeched. "Okay then…." Anna laughed. "You and Tiff are going to be best friends." Chris said, chuckling. "It's T-scope!" Tiffany told him loudly. Owen laughed.

Another boat arrived and a guy with a surfboard stepped off. He did a flip as he jumped off the boat. "Sup man?" He asked Chris. "Welcome Michael." Chris said. Anna and Xander looked up quickly, then looked back at Gwen and Trent. Michael put his things on the end of the dock and looked around. "No resort? C'mon, you lied again!" He complained.

The last boat brought a girl with short blond hair. "What's popping, homeslice?" She said. "Hey Megan," Chris greeted.

Normal P.O.V.~

Trent was back! Yes! I missed him so much. We talked on the phone, and he visited me a few times, but we lived too far away to see each other often. Now I looked stupid on T.V. I bet Duncan laughed his head off when he saw that. "Join us next time for more, me! And our first challenge…" Chris said. "And cut!" The cameramen turned off the cameras. "Here are the cabins. Blah blah blah." The host told us. He pointed to the cabins from last season. "Ew! But a skunk sprayed those last season!" I complained. Chris shrugged. "At least guys can share cabins with girls." He laughed. "You pervert," Xander chuckled.


End file.
